The use of security and surveillance systems in modern society is becoming ubiquitous. For example, surveillance cameras and related monitoring devices are generally used in many facilities to prevent criminal and/or otherwise undesirable activity, as well as provide safety and security for those within the facility. However, when high-risk situations such as shootings, hostage situations, or natural disasters occur, conventional monitoring systems may not provide relevant information to the appropriate authorities, and further, may not provide such authorities with immediate and efficient access to the monitored facilities. Moreover, the security of a facility, such as an elementary school or office building, may in part be dependent on preventing persons in possession of harmful objects, such as weapons and explosives, from entering the facility. Alternatively, in the case in which persons with harmful objects are already located inside the facility, the security of the facility may depend on a security system's ability to continuously locate, monitor, or otherwise contain such persons within the facility. Conventional monitoring systems are incapable of making such detections and/or determinations.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.